


The Best Present

by DigitalGhost



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Living Together, Bram's Birthday, Bram's Birthday 2019, Bram's Birthday 2k19, Fluff, Implied Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, really really short, really short, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Bram just wants to sleep in on his birthday, but Simon needs to give him a unique gift...





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write smut, this is weak

“Mmm… Braaaaam, wake uuup.”

Bram felt slow, lingering kisses touch onto his neck and cheeks, a swell warm arms being wrapped around his bare chest.

“Simon, can you at least me sleep in on my birthday?” He mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Nopenopenope,” Simon breathed into his neck. “I gotta get you up so I can tell you happy birthday.”

“Aww, thanks. Can I go back to sleep now?” Unfortunately, he was slowly waking up, leaving the sweet lull of sleep behind.

“No. Now I gotta give you one of your birthday presents,” Simon smiled as he gently pushed Bram onto his back, Bram looking up at the love of his life with lazy, lovesick eyes.

“What are you gonna-” Bram’s words were cut off by Simon’s on top of his.

Moaning with satisfaction, he pulled Simon on top of him, feeling the weight of his boyfriend settle onto his own.

They really got into it, and when Simon started removing his t-shirt, Bram smiled and moved to take off his own shorts. Simon sure knew how to give a guy a good birthday present.


End file.
